


Once Upon A Time

by padme789



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Once Upon A Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padme789/pseuds/padme789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Quinn's lives have intertwined for much longer than their simple four years of High School. So much longer in fact that nether remember, nor believe the possibility of themselves and their friends coinciding together in a past life.</p>
<p>It was just another day in Lima, Ohio. That was until Quinn became pregnant. Rachel, Quinn and so many others have suffered sleepless nights exposing each to a world pulled unwillingly from their grasp. This story is based loosely on 'Once Upon a Time', Glee cannon up to 3x01, will include moments from other episodes. (Quinn is Sleeping Beauty...Rachel is Belle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very odd thought process. I like to connect ideas in ways people may not expect or just place characters in different situations (I.E the GLEE fic I have titled Gaming Gone Wrong which places Glee characters in the world of a set of popular video games). So that's where this mesh comes into to play. The concept and Ideas behind Once Upon a Time is the base for this story the Gleeverse is where it takes place.
> 
> There may be a touch of the way Disney portrayed the characters, but most likely I will focus on the true fairy tales or fantasy story. I won't be touching The Little Mermaid because I find it to depressing of a story.
> 
> For the most part the Glee Guys will be random Princes if I have not decided on a specific character for them with the Glee Girls I a bit more precise about the characters. Here is the cast so far, it could change if I haven't introduced the characters.
> 
> Artie— Mad Hatter (Alice and Wonderland) | Beth—Henry (Once Upon a Time – will be 4-5 years old) | Blaine—Huntsman (Snow White) | Brittany—Tinker Bell (Peter Pan/Sleeping Beauty) | Coach Sylvester—Varity of Different evils (All fairytales) | Emma Pillsberry—Blue Fairy (Pinocchio/Cinderella/Sleeping Beauty) | Finn—Prince (Sleeping Beauty/Snow White/Cinderella could be viewed as Gaston he will just act like the place holder prince of traditional Fairytales) | Kurt—Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) | Mercedes—the nameless Princess (The Frog Prince) | Mike—the Emperor's Son (The Nightingale-not in the real story but will work with my idea) | Puck—Prince/Beast (Sleeping Beauty/Beauty and the Beast) | Quinn—Sleeping Beauty/Emma (Sleeping Beauty/Once Upon a Time) | Rachel—Belle (Beauty and the Beast) | Sam—Pinocchio (Pinocchio) | Santana—Little Red (Little Red Riding Hood) | Shelby—Fairy/Guardian (Sleeping Beauty/protects Beth for the most part) | Sugar—Snow White (Snow White) | Tina—the maid/Nightingale (The Nightingale/Beauty and the Beast) | Will Schuester—Father/Mentor like role (All fairytales basically) 
> 
> This will be updated here and there, until other stories have a good stopping point to focus more on this one.
> 
> ALL CAPPED text is scene/time progressions … are flashback/other world moments in time.  
> Review, review, review, and let me know what you think.

ONCE UPON A TIME, is how all these stories start? You learn of a prince or princess who must complete a series of tasks so that they may find that happy endings, each so desperately desire. Moreover, it is with these storybook 'happy endings' we are told as children. That each of the fairytales are written or told to us in hopes, we will understand at the ripe ages of four or five, these tales of fairies were written for the sake of everyone learning a valuable life lesson.

Quinn Fabray, no longer believed in these 'happy endings'. Never the less, she played the part until the tears stained her cheeks and she sliced off her hair. She may have quit the Glee Club, gotten a tattoo and dated a forty year old pro-skater over the summer, oh and the pink hair she could never forget about her fuchsia pink hair. She felt like a Lima-Loser, she might as well look like one, too. Well, at least now both she and Puck looked as if they belonged together. For anyone walking the halls of school, it looked as if they were the signature couple to have a baby at sixteen.

"Puck you can't be here."

"Sure I can, that's my peephole right there." He pointed to the small hole in the cracked wall which separated both the boys and girls bathrooms.

Quinn groaned. "That's disgusting."

"There she is! That's the old Quinn I know. I knew she was in there somewhere."

"What do you want?"

"Shelby's back. She wants to talk to the two of us."

Quinn went back to applying her makeup. "So?"

"So? So, she wants to talk to us about Beth. That's what's so—that's what's up!"

She rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. "We aren't parent material Puck. That's why we gave her up in the first place, remember?" She pouted her bottom lip applying the lip-gloss.

Puck groaned. He grabbed Quinn's purse tossing the makeup back in before he took her wrist dragging her out of the bathroom towards a science lab.

SHELBY LEANT AGAINST THE OLD MAHOGANY DESK. Iphone in hand she scrolled amongst the apps of the phone finding the archived set of photos of her daughter, Beth. "Well are you both going to just stand there?" She motioned for the two teenagers. "Do you want to see her? I have some photos."

Puck nodded. He pushed Quinn forward with him.

"This is pointless. I have places I need to be." She yanked herself from Puck's grip.

"Quinn, look the photos, and listen to what I have to say, please." Shelby rose from the position on the desk. She walked over to Puck and Quinn phone held out. She began to scroll. "That's her about three weeks after you gave birth. Even at that young she inherited your beauty, wit, and grace Quinn." Shelby quirked a grin, she began to flip through the pictures once more.

Puck gawked. "She's perfect."

"And, here she is at three. That was when her curls started to soften, and if you look closely her eyes are beginning to have this wonderful combination of hazel and deep blue." Shelby glanced towards Quinn she could the questioning stare. It was beginning to work. "And here, here she just turned four. We were in New York at the time; I took her to see Lion King on Broadway." The blond girl wispy bangs framing her heart-shaped face, grinned wide, her eyes filled with magic.

Shock filled Puck and Quinn as they watched Shelby skim through the series of photos. This could not be possible. Beth was barely over one and a half. These pictures, that two year old, three year old, four year old, and five year old could not be her, it was not feasible.

"How is this possible? It—it has only been a year. No, it has been eighteen months! Those are pictures of a five year old!" Quinn grabbed the phone. She held back the urge to fling Shelby's phone into the nearby wall. Instead she tossed it into Shelby's cupped hands.

"Actually she is four and nine months, now. Though once you meet her she will come off as so much older, she is very articulate grasps her surroundings quite quickly." Shelby watched Puck's face of confusion and Quinn's contort with rage. "Quinn—,"

"This is a joke! This is some sick joke; you decided to pull on us!" Tears cascaded down Quinn's pronounced cheekbones. "Puck, say something, Puck!"

"She, she does look a lot like you. I mean the blond hair and all, and that one," Puck took hold of the phone. He shuffled through the pictures. "That one, it's like just a couple of weeks after she took her home."

"I can't—you believe her, no, Puck, just no!" He shoved the phone towards Quinn once again, in hopes the picture would prove his belief. Quinn's glare was pure hatred as she glanced in Shelby's direction "Okay, that picture is true, but the others, no." She extended her black nail polished index finger towards Shelby. "There are millions of little girls, with blond hair," Quinn scoffed. "You paid their parents to let you take photos."

She clenched her teeth. Quinn did not believe her words, so, she knew Shelby did not.

Shelby took another breath to compose her frustrations, she had been just as aggravating back then, although much more polite. "Come see her. Both of you, then you can tell me if I'm lying. I want you both to be in Beth's life." Shelby pinched the brim of her nose, and then let in a short breath. "If you don't believe me then, I will not bother you again."

"Fine, fine we'll come by, but no promises."

Puck clenched his fist muttering an excited yes as he listened to Quinn give into her desires. He was going to see his daughter for the first time.

"However, Quinn, if do end up believing me, and wan to be her life—" Puck paused; he looked at Shelby begging her with his eyes to stop. He had gotten Quinn to agree, and now she was only going to retreat back into her hole. "You need to change, this." She motioned towards Quinn as if she were Vanna White. "This isn't you, Quinn. The hair the cloths this is not you."

She gritted her teeth once more. Her fingers played with her long silver chained necklace. "This is who I am, now."

…

Shelby held tight to infant child as she exited the hospital. She looked left then right then left once more. She cued at the baby pulling her close snuggled Beth into the crook of her arm. "You are just the cutest little—" She was cut short as her purse began to vibrate. Shelby sighed. She had a baby in her arms, now was not the time.

She clicked at her keys, the car door open, and she placed Beth in the infant car seat. Shelby took up her position the car then clicked the clicked the car's ignition and maneuvered the mirror. She smiled at the car seat. "Now, let's see who decided it was a good idea to call while you were in my arms."

The phone read. One missed call – Blue. Shelby shook her head with a smile, of course.

"Hello? No, she was in my arms and I was trying to get into my car." Shelby placed her phone on speaker nestling it into the car's holder. "I have how much time? Forty-five minutes, and I need to go how far before everything starts up once more?" She pulled the four-door sedan from the hospital parking lot. "I can contact you during the new moon when the north star is directly over head? Alright, same goes for you. If you can chance it contact me, if anything and I mean anything begins to change no matter how small." Shelby smiled. "I know I will miss you too, Blue."

…

RACHEL BERRY HUMMED ABSENTLY TO HERSELF. She pulled then replaced brightly colored binders and textbooks from her locker. Rachel looked into the small locker mirror. She primped herself for a moment popped her lips, no need to re-gloss. She grinned wide shutting her locked.

Rachel yelped.

There standing before her was the grunge looking, sunglass clad, fuchsia haired, Quinn Fabray. "Hello, Quinn. I—I thought you only stayed out at the bleachers?"

"I come in for a class here and there."

Rachel quirked her brow before puffing her lips, "As reassuring that is to hear. Quinn, what do you want?" She began to walk to her last class of the day before Glee. "I really thought we had a friendship going last year, and you blamed me for Finn and cut your hair, then disappeared over the summer and turned into this."

Quinn remained quiet. Rachel was right, their friendship had begun to blossom, until Finn broke up with Rachel. She had used that as her opening to regain her popularity and status back at school, only to have it blow up in her face like everything had ever since she and Puck had conceived Beth. Beth, that is right. She was here on a mission she wanted to make Shelby just as uncomfortable as she was making her by holding Beth over her head.

"Shelby is back."

"I heard." Rachel fidgeted, her biological mother still a sore subject to discuss.

"I need you to come with Puck and I to her condo after Glee today. Please, Rachel."

"Y—you what, you need me to what?"

"To come with us to Shelby's, before you even start. I know I'm using you, but you weren't there Rachel something is wrong. She is using us. Playing mind games with Puck, with me. If you had been there you would understand. Please, Rachel, if you do this for me. I will do anything, I swear it, anything."

"Alright," Rachel sighed. She wanted Quinn back in her life.

"You're serious? You will help me?"

Rachel nodded.

THE THREE TEENS STOOD OUTSIDE the door of the brick condominium. The young man ran a nervous hand through what little hair rested atop his head. The tiny brunette took hold of the hands of the teenagers she arrived with.

"Coming, just a moment," yelled a voice from the inside. "Beth, sweetie stay in the Kitchen."

The teenagers took a deep breath.

Shelby opened the door, grin crossing her face. "I am so happy you kept you word. You two are not going to regret this— " Shelby paused composing herself. "Rachel, I didn't—" She glared at Quinn. Now was not the time to play games. "It is good to see you Rachel."

Rachel fidgeted squeezing Quinn's hand tighter. Quinn stepped forward protecting her small friend. Maybe brining Rachel wasn't a good idea.

"Mama," chimed the small voice of a little girl. "I don' want to stay in the kitchen. It's boring in there, and I finished my up with my drawing paper, and I know dinner is coming, but I just want to have a juice pack and some chips. I good at school, you said if I was—" the small voice continued to chime like the silver bells at Christmas, only become louder and louder.

The voice was soon accompanied by a small blond girl with long soft curls which cascaded as if her hair was a waterfall down her back resting the small of her back. She looked at the teenagers, and they looked back. Beth quirked her eyebrow she was a carbon copy of Quinn. "Puck, Quinn this is Beth." Beth's eyes sparkled displaying the toothy grin only her father could pull off. "Beth, these are the two, I have been telling you about."

"Hi, I'm Bethany Lucy Corcoran, your daughter."


End file.
